


Capsaicin

by cognomen



Series: Cognomen's List of Things that Aren't Reptiles [8]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, hot peppers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cognomen/pseuds/cognomen
Summary: February Ficlet Challenge Day 8, Pairing: Leia, Han, Lando and Luke, Prompt: Character A encounters a very hot pepper.“Leia, come on, you don’t have to,” Han protests.“No, I want to see this,” Lando says, probably because he’s the one putting them all up to it.Leia looks at each of the three of them in turn, hands on her hips and stubbornness flooding her heart. They don’t think she can do it!





	Capsaicin

“Leia, come on, you don’t have to,” Han protests.

“No, I want to see this,” Lando says, probably because he’s the one putting them all up to it.

Leia looks at each of the three of them in turn, hands on her hips and stubbornness flooding her heart. They don’t think she can do it!

“Leia,” Han repeats, in  _ that _ tone.

She immediately feels a hundred times more determined to take Lando’s challenge. She’d feel that way about whatever it was that Han didn’t think it was  _ reasonable _ for her to try. She turns to glare at Luke  next, to see who’s side he’s on.

“Don’t look at me,” Luke says. “I wouldn’t do it.”

He holds up his hands, as if showing her he doesn’t have a blaster.

“But you don’t think I should, either,” Leia says, looking him in the eyes. She can always read Luke like a book that way.

“Did I say that?” Luke asks, looking appeals at Han and Lando. “I didn’t say that!”

“I think you can do it,” Lando assures her. “Just like I know your sorry-excuse-for-a-smuggler boyfriend can’t.”

“Hey!” Han’s clear affront means both Leia and Lando smile at each other, knowing.

“Don’t let this scoundrel talk you into anything crazy,” Han says, turning back to Leia. 

Leia reaches out and takes a pepper from Lando.

“Don’t let  _ that _ scoundrel hold you back,” Lando encourages, all charm and more contact between their hands than is strictly necessary to pass her the little green pepper.

She and Lando both eat at the same time, and Han scoffs. Then (in his own endearing and frustrating way) he goes to get her a glass of blue milk.

The pepper starts out sweet at first, crunching between her teeth. Lando had done them both the favor of taking the seeds out of the things  so she’s almost done chewing—and wondering what all the fuss is about—when the heat starts to creep up on the back of her tongue.

Leia swallows instinctively, and it’s a mistake; it burns worse in her throat than on her tongue and she can feel her eyes starting to water.

“Leia, you’re turning red!” Luke exclaims.

She coughs. “It’s hot.”

She wants to tough it out admirably, to prove she’s just as tough as Lando (who seems a little flushed) and tougher than Han. Even though Lando doesn’t seem much the worse for the wear, for Leia, it just keeps getting hotter.

Han passes her the blue milk before she gives in to the urge to retch or grab it out of his hands, and she swishes the first sip in her mouth and then spits it out in the kitchen trash. 

“See? You’re torturing her,” Han growls at lando.

“She’s doing better than you did,” Lando points out. “You wanna try again, prove you’re a tough guy?”

“ _ No _ ,” Han says. Apparently the first time was enough. Leia is beginning to agree with him.

She reaches out and yanks Han into a deep kiss and her favourite dope in all the galaxy doesn’t realize what she’s up to until his own mouth starts to burn.


End file.
